Can Tobi love Deidara back?
by lovehurtsme67
Summary: When Tobi goes evil, Deidara is determined to win Tobi's heart. But can he do it? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1:The new Tobi

There will be OCness, Yaoi warning, other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: despite the Yaoi warning, cursing and smut.

Also in this story Deidara is alive,Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan,Kakuzu,Hidan, and Zetsu are alive. Yup Only Sasori is dead, sorry Sasori fans! But it makes sense to me cuz Tobi took his place. Dei-chan can't have two partners. Well I think so...

BEGIN~~

Inside the Akatsuki base was a

certain Uchiha and was thinking very seriously.

'The time is nearing, I will finally get rid of my facade and put my plans into action' he nodded,as stood up from his seating position, from the wooden chair. First he had to finish this mission.

-Line Break-

The blond shook his trying to rid something off his mind.

'Ughh, why do I feel this way! un' he continued to rack his brain.

'Why do I have this feeling for Tobi? He a dumbass that is always so annoying, and... and I love him for that.' He had a tug on his mouth and a genuine smile appeared on the feminine male. He couldn't help but love him, Tobi was the sun on his always gloomy personality.

"Deidara senpai!" Someone called to him. The mentioned blond shot his head up and snapped out his thoughts.

He stared into that mask that shielded the mystery of Tobi's face.

"It's time to go our mission now senpai!" The masked man started jumping up and down. Deidara lowered his eye and said " Why are so happy, we are just picking some scrolls up un" the blond pretended as if he hated Tobi to cover his true feelings.

-Inside Tobi's mind-

'Hn, he still hates me well I don't really give a shit. All I care is about my plans... and Rin' he thought as he smirked. He wanted to annoying to blue eyed man more because he would stop his facade soon, and wanted to get away with it as long as he could. He then sprang at Deidara and latched onto him. Deidara would have jumped at this random thing but was in a death grip by Tobi.

A small blush was visible on his cheeks and immediately turned his head away from Tobi and yelled for him to let go. This did not go unnoticed by Tobi but like every time this happened he just shrugged it off. He began to think Deidara had a thing for him.

'Why would he have a thing for me? I made this act to make everyone annoyed of me and somewhat dislike me'. Tobi let go of Deidara and stood close to him.

"Let's go" Deidara said as he left his own room with the Uchiha following quickly behind.

The strolled the forest to the village they seek. The walked the dirt path on the coordinates given to them. The azure colored eye Akatsuki went back to his thinking.

'Maybe I should confess my feeling but what if he's not... gay?'Deidara shut his eyes tightly trying to forget that.

'He has to be, he's always HAPPY! Gay means happy' He knew he was talking nonsense into himself,trying best to convince himself that he had a chance with Tobi.

He felt a push stop him from his movements.

"Huh?" He looked at the person responsible. Tobi tilted his head and spoke.

"Senpai are paying attention you almost ran into a tree" He spoke. He was right, he face just inches away from the tree. He had a poker face then talked.

"Thanks un" He muttered as he keep walking. Even though he spoke rather nonchalantly inside he was like 'Aww you care!' Jumping around like a fangirl. That certainly put a flush on his face thinking about that.

After a good hour of walking they reached the village and began to walk inside a library. Deidara then proceeded to the front desk.

"Are you senji" he asked the clerk.

"Yes, I believe this is what you came for" the man named Senji handed him a couple scrolls.

"This will keep me in good favor with the Akatsuki?" The man asked.

"Of course, if this keeps up" he smirked. The blond then walked back to where Tobi was.

"We are finished" he then walked out the door. Tobi quickly followed. The masked Uchiha chuckled a dark chuckle as the time was just around the corner. The ex-Iwa nin didn't hear it because he was back in thoughts.

'Ok I have decided, I will tell but when we get there' he smiled getting hyped but nervous never the less. He finished his thoughts and continued to walk. They left the village and continued their path to the base.

Zetsu appeared upon the ground and gave them a message.

"Deidara,Tobi as of right now both Konan-san and leader-sama are at Amegakure understood"

"Understood" Deidara only said. Zetsu then retreated.

"Well we are going to wait for-" Deidara saw Tobi went straight to the path of Amegakure. Deidara followed him.

"Tobi we can wait, for them" he stated wanting to go back so he can confess but Tobi was silent. Something changed in Tobi, he seemed Deadly and stoic. He aura was changed a whole 180, from what Deidara can see.

'Tobi, what's wrong?' He thought as he stared at his back from behind him. Tobi said nothing.

'Nevertheless, this will not get in my way' the masked man thought then walked faster. As the longer they walked to Amegakure, the sky was getting darker, trees were disappearing and the ocean can be seen where Amegakure was.

Drops of water started to fall on them as the entered The Village Hidden by Rain. This only seemed to deepen the darkness enveloping Tobi. They reached the city and found the building both Pein and Konan were on.

"Deidara, make a flying bird" he voice was dark, eerie, and mist like. This sended chills down his spin.

'Is this Tobi...but'

"**Now!** Deidara!" The masked Uchiha hissed; because of freight Deidara quickly made the bird and and poofs it larger. Both of them step on and the bird takes them to the top floor where Pein and Konan were Discussing plans. Thunder was erupting everywhere. Deidara and Tobi reached the ledge of the building and Tobi stepped off. Deidara stayed on the clay bird. Thunder continued to shake the building.

"Tobi...?" Konan asked looking at him. Tobi had one foot on the shorter floor while the rest was on the higher top. He looked intimating and Tobi was never intimating. Deidara watched all of this. All the droplets fall on him creating back round sound and and an eerie feeling.

"Tobi, what are you doing her-" Pein said interrupted.

"Silence" he spoke in his dark voice. Tension grew ten times bigger and Deidara was in complete awe, he mouth slightly parted.

"The true leader is here" he spoke. Everyone's eye widen.

'Oh no it's...' Pein thought.

"Madara Uchiha" Tobi finished and at that exact time a huge Lighting blot erupted. A red glow emitted from the dark hole.

'What the hell...what is happening?!' Deidara thought anxiously bitting his lip and gripping the bird.

"Madara-sama?" Pein spoke then bowing, Konan also.

"Yes Yahiko, or shall I say Nagato"

"Nagato is fine" he answered.

"Is it time Madara-sama" Nagato asked.

"Yes get started and remember to spread the word, I'm in charge" He then proceed to walk back to the clay bird and step upon the bird.

"Let's go" he commanded as the pouring rain continued to soak them. Madara had his hood on to block rain and Deidara didn't. Tears cascaded down the beautiful skin of Deidara. Madara saw this and spoke.

"Why so sad" he gave fake pity as he chuckled. This brought more tears to the younger Akatsuki.

"Played the fool, by the fool right Deidara-_senpai_" Madara began chuckling loudly and evilly. His laugh was the last thing heard as they flew through Amegakure. By now Deidara head was lowered and was sobbing.

-To be continued-

A/N please review, I hope you like it:)

~Lovey


	2. Chapter 2:Tobi's Past

A/N There is a part in in this story where it is quotes from the story but I change it in the middle and end to make sense with the story.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, Deidara's clay, Tobi's ring, Yamato, Walmart, perfume, And you

Also I write Obito's past in this chapter. Just to say its all completely true. And long just warning you.

┌(;￣◇￣)┘begin┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Deidara stopped his crying but was still sulking. They arrived at the Akatsuki base and jumped off the bird.

Tobi then walked inside the base but immediately heard yelling.

"What the fuck, you fucker! I'm not taking orders from that dumbass shithead heathen!" The voice belong to the potty mouth Hidan. Tobi didn't seemed to be mad at all,as he soon walked to where Hidan and the others where at.

Pein walked up to him and explained to him the commotion. "Please excuse me Madara-sama, we are having a slight delay with Hidan". Tobi simply walked up to him. The other Akatsuki stared at him and Hidan.

"This is our _leader_?!, the dumbass who can't add 2+2!" Hidan ranted. Tobi looked straight at the slightly taller man.

"Hidan, I will say this once... You will listen to me or die" The masked ninja voice was deep and scary with everyone's mouth open beside Pein, and Deidara and Itachi, mostly because he doesn't show much emotion. Despite the very intimating voice illuminating from Tobi, Hidan was still stubborn as a brick.

"You can't kill me fucker, I'm immortal!" The white hair ninja testified. The Uchiha could only smirked at this. The older nin quickly brung out a kunai from his holster and sliced Hidan neck and grabbed a fist full of hair to prevent it from falling.

"Hah! Told you,heathen!" The bloody head was dripping blood onto the floor and Kakuzu mouth dropped at the lost money. The rest of the Akatsuki wanted to know what was happening next; staring closely. Tobi then brung the bleeding head next to his mouth and whispered.

"Hidan,I have killed plenty of Immortals in my time and... I _can_ kill you, your not truly immortal. There is very special place in your head that attaches to your brain, as long as that's ok you can take anything but... If I cut it you die..." Hidan mouth was wide open in complete awe.

"H-Ho-how do you that" Hidan barely breath. Tobi smirked wider.

"Like I said, I killed many immortals in my time" he breath silently in his ear. The others couldn't hear a word even with their super hearing abilities, but Hidan heard every word. Soon the religious priest spoke loud enough for people to hear.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again leader-sama" Everyone's mouth was wide open(except Itachi who was in just a bit in awe) and thoughts zoomed their minds.

'What the did he say?'

'What on Earth happened?'

'My money!'

'Tobi...un'

'...'

"Kakuzu fix him" Tobi threw the head at Kakuzu and the other ninja captured it perfectly.

"Nagato, how you told them their missions" The mask man turned to said man.

"Yes Madara-sama" The pierced man looked calm and collected while the rest where scrambling to leave.

"You may go now" Tobi left Nagato and exited the base. Deidara didn't know what to do so he followed Tobi. He patted the mans shoulder and spoke.

"Excuse me Tobi, but what do I do un?" The blond was reluctant and nervous to bother the man.

"Oh yes, you will still be my partner but you will follow me around without missions" he stated. The ex-Iwa nin felt a bit glad that he still be around Tobi instead of doing work.

Deidara stared at his back. He was tall and a mystery to him. They walked the forest landscape until they reached the land of Iron and snow began to fall upon them. The blond had no idea where Tobi was going or what he wanted to do, but all he supposed to do was to follow him. They walked a steadily, leaving footprints in the snow.

The reached a town and were an inn was at. I was told not to be behind him as he entered.

Deidara could see Naruto on the floor in a depressed state. Tobi stepped in and sat on the ledge his head tilted to the side,resting on his hand.

"Hey" the mask man called still sitting.

"How about we talk, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"You!" Naruto was quick to react as he powered up a rasangan directly at Tobi. The wall crumbled to the ground and as smoke cleared to reveal that he disappeared.

"A rasangan right off the bat huh" His voiced called out. Naruto looked at where the voice came from as his clone quickly disappeared. The ruby eyed man was now on the roof staring down upon Naruto,the large open part of the also destroyed roof. Deidara right behind him thought ' A explosion un!' His spirits jolted a bit at the sudden events.

"You know that doesn't work on me,right?"

When that comment was finished sudden wood bolted from the ground and wrapped itself around Deidara and Tobi; also creating a prison for Naruto. Yamato was in front on the prison that held Naruto.

"Naruto,you just stay put" Yamato warned. Kakashi also appeared with a chidori already in his hand, next to Tobi.

"As expected, sharingan Kakashi"

"You are fast" the Uchiha finished.

" We won't let you get your hands on Naruto that easy, Madara Uchiha" Kakashi spoke, with the chidori bolting in his hands.

"You did just hear my last line, didn't you?"

"No attacks work against Madara Uchiha"

"I don't know if your merely erasing your presence or if this is an astral illusion,but I know it's necessary for you to manifest physically in order to capture Naruto" Yamato said sternly. Deidara stared at him. 'Eh? If that not really Tobi then un...but I tapped his shoulder earlier so... ' the blond stopped his thoughts to listen the conversation.

"Otherwise he couldn't actually grab him, we'll aim for that" he continued. The wood blocks grew in size when he spoke.

"This now here is my territory" Yamato finished. Tobi chuckled and spoke.

"I never thought it would be easy. You see, I have me own plan"

"But right now, I'd rather talk"

"Talk?" Kakashi asked.

"Before you do, I have something to say,Uchiha Madara" Kakashi spoke.

"Hmm, what do have to say" this got his attention.

"You are an Uchiha, but not Uchiha Madara..." The white haired man smirked and Tobi lowered his eye.

"Where are you going with this Kakashi" he was getting curious about what this man had to say.

Deidara's eye widen.'What does he mean, is this not really him either! Who is Tobi? un'

"Shall I say who you really are, or will that get in the way of your plans" Kakashi stopped his chidori and stepped in front of Tobi to face him. Tobi thought ' Does he really know who I am or he trying to play me for the fool'

"I thought you died... Uchiha **Obito**" Kakashi breathe staring at him seeing only that orange mask.

Both Naruto and Yamato were dead silent staring at the sudden events taking place. Deidara was looking at Tobi then Kakashi then back to Tobi to see what was happening. He was listening but couldn't understand what was happening. This had more background then he knew.

'Isn't Obito, Kakashi's old teammate and friend as a child, he told me that he died...' Naruto thought anxiously.

A growl emitted from Tobi. 'So he knows'

"Well I didn't die as you see here" the mask man spoke seriously.

"How did you survive-"the white haired male was interrupted.

"What does it matter about me, when someone more important died and it's your fault!" Sudden emotions that were tucked away long ago seemed to seep out of him.

"Rin..." Kakashi whispered.

"You Let Rin **Die!**" Tobi hissed.

'Does he love this girl un' the sheer thought of that put a weight on him.

"I will declare war" he spoke as the vortex came and transported them away. They were transported into a room inside a base. The room was dark and gray, it had a bed and a night stand next to the bed. There was one candle that lit the room dimly.

Tobi seemed to sit on the bed, his back turned to him.

"Tobi un?..." He sat down on the bed conscious. The man said nothing. Deidara spoke again.

"Can you tell me about yourself...the real you"Deidara wanted to know who he was in love with.

"Why do you care..about me, I never cared about you" the words hurt Deidara but still wanted to know the man's past. Deidara chose to ignore the question given to him.

"Please..." It sounded like a whimper but not to much. A sigh came from a masked man. He turned to Deidara and spoke.

"You are not to tell anyone, understand"Tobi spoke sternly. Deidara put on a serious face.

"I promise" he hoped now he will finally know the real him.

"I am Uchiha Obito, I was born in Konohagakure. On the day that I was to become a student at the Academy, I had arrived late to the opening ceremony. Believing that I arrived too late I was relieved when Rin Nohara handed me my orientation-documents."

"I would eventually graduate at the age of 9 and was placed in Team Minato with Rin and Kakashi Hatake under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where I arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman"

When Team Minato ran across an enemy team, I attempted to impress Rin with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman gave me and was promptly defeated by Might Guy. I was training extensively between the second and third round and told Rin my dream of becoming Hokage."

" I was however eliminated from the exams in another bout with Guy, who was then beaten by Kakashi allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. I did attain the rank some years later at the age of eleven. " As he spoke Deidara's face soften as he heard Tobi's past.

"During the Third Shinobi World War, Kakashi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, Minato and Rin gave gifts to Kakashi to celebrate his promotion to jōnin, though I had forgotten thus straining an already poor relationship.

Minato would soon be called to the front lines, leaving the team to carry on the mission alone. The three were then discovered by Iwa-nin and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety.

I became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, I left on my own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than scum for abandoning his friends.

I found the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout, but before I could make much progress, was found and attacked by a camouflaged Taiseki. Kakashi having a change of heart because of my parting words, arrived and saved me, shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his left eye in the process.

To save my team-mate, I awakened my Sharingan for the first time, allowing me to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. Us two found and released Rin from her restraints, prompting Kakkō to bring the cave down around them. As we made our escape, Kakashi's limited vision greatly hindered him, and when I noticed he was about to be crushed by a falling boulder in his blind spot, I pushed him out of the way and became trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of my body. With no way to escape, I accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi my left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier."

"Rin performed the transplant and once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill Kakkō. The Iwa reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave me behind. As the rocks tightened around me, I lamented that I had finally became friends with Kakashi and failed I couldn't confess my feelings for Rin. Afterwards, Minato rescued Kakashi and Rin and I was believed dead, my name marked in Konoha's memorial.

But in actuality, I was rescued by an elderly Madara Uchiha who found the Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of his tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard. Though my Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire side of my body from the neck down was completely destroyed, prompting Madara to reconstruct half of my body using parts of Hashirama's living clone.

He told me that I now owe my life, I instead declared I wanted to return to Konoha and be with my friends. Madara informed me that my new body would prevent me from becoming a shinobi again, and that in the end it wouldn't matter.

Madara preached about the harsh nature of reality and how he has a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, I remained in the Mountain Graveyard to recuperate. During my recuperation, I met and became friends with White Zetsu and one of his many clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use my new limbs.

As I was finally getting used to my new limbs, White Zetsu alerted me to the fact that Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Kirigakure-nin and in danger. I tried to punch through the wall blocking the Mountain Graveyard, but ended up destroying my right arm and barely breaking the wall. Spiral Zetsu, wanting to help and sure Madara would allow it, encased me with his body which gave me the strength to break the wall.

As I prepared to leave, I told Madara I had no intention of returning, but thanked him for saving my life. Madara in turn told me that he will return willingly and thank him truthfully. Using Spiral Zetsu to locate my friends, I learned that Minato was once again absent. On my way, my left eye socket caught a glimps of what my left eye was actually seeing, but dismissed it as a panic thought.

Upon reaching the battlefield, I was shocked to see Kakashi had run Rin through with his Chidori.

As Rin died before both of us, our Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body for intel, prompting an enraged I to slaughter them with a combination of my Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from my body.

After killing all the Kiri-nin and ignoring Kakashi completely, I cradled Rin's body and, with Madara's words ringing in my mind, vowed I would create a world where she was alive again."

"I never forgave him for killing Rin, the love of my life" Tobi finished his talk about his past and looked at Deidara for a reaction. Deidara absorbed all if the information that given to him.

'He still loves her, what can I do to change that? I have absolutely no chance to win his heart that always loved another' Deidara thought sadfully.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tobi" he was always telling himself that. He was sorry for the loss of Tobi's heart that belonged to someone else. There was tears in eyes and daring to fall. Deidara looked down to make sure he couldn't see his face. The blond grabbed the Tobi's hand and gripped it.

"I'm sorry" Deidara was still looking down as he gripped the other mans hand in a way to show consideration.

The masked man looked at the sight in front if him. No one had ever show him this much consideration besides Madara.

Tobi felt somewhat glad that he told him his past, he felt those locked feelings were now free. He gripped Deidara's hand back.

"Tobi you said half of your body was crushed right? Including your face,Can I... can I see your face" Deidara looked up to see his reaction. The Uchiha hand loosened on Deidara and shock came.

"My face...?"The older man looked at him, he could see the anticipation in the azure colored eyes. With the hand not being held by Deidara he used his right hand to lift his mask slowly. When the mask was completely off his face Deidara took a long look at him.

There was a white eye patch on his left eye, and with scars running down the right side of his face. He had his sharingan on. His face was a bit pale at the missed sun.

'He looks beautiful to me,but I can't say that' Deidara thought about which words to use. Instead he let go of his hand and placed it on his skin and cupped half of his face.

"Your cold" the blond mummered feeling more of his face. This action by Deidara seemed a bit intimate but Tobi shrugged it off as curiousness. Tobi's face was soft and cold, because of the fact his face was always covered.

'His face is so soft and nice un...and kissable...hmm' this thought brought a smile to his face. It was a very chaste smile. When Tobi saw it reminded him of Rin, such a nice genuine smile. A small tug which formed a smile on his face but left as quickly as it came.

Deidara didn't fail to see this but didn't mention it. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

To be continued~┌(;￣◇￣)┘~

A/N please review and I hope you like it!

~Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise

A/N In this chapter I'm going to use the Obito name instead of the name Tobi. But Deidara still calls him Tobi.

Warnings:Still rated M for reasons you can make up.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Naruto because Kishi says he needs to borrow Naruto and his characters for a while.

(=￣ ρ￣=) lets begin...

Deidara stopped his movements on Obito's face and just leaves his hand still. Obito was looking down with mixed emotions look on his face. Deidara saw Obito move his hand on top of his, then gripped his wrist. His hand was slowly removed from the other man's face.

The blond looked at him with bits of surprise and sorrow in his sky blue eyes. The Uchiha was not making eye contact with him and looking at the ground. Obito seemed to have regret on his face but was barely there. When Obito placed his hand off his face and on the bed, he grabbed his mask and with both hands placed his mask in its right place. The Uchiha stood up and walked past the blond and walked to the door; his cloak swaying in every movement he made. Obito opened the door and exited leaving the Iwa-nin to his thoughts.

The blond failed to say anything this entire time. Deidara dropped his body on the bed, his hair spread out over the bed and his cloak open showing his light blue pants and sandals. He stared into ceiling.

"What happened..." He asked himself.

-Line break-

_Step _

_Step _

_Step_

_Step_

"Madara, I would like to talk to you."

_Stop_

The Uchiha turns and looks at Kabuto.

"Hm" he answers waiting for the man's reply. The snake man had an evil smile on his face, as always but this one in general had a special reason why he was smiling.

"You seemed upset, and I know why. I would like to fix your problem." The snake man offered.

"What are you saying,I don't have a problem and I'm not upset." The dark haired man stated.

"Hmm well my friend would like to contradict that statement... You can come out now"

Obito's eye widened at the sight in front of him.

-Line Break-

"I wonder what he's doing un" Deidara asked himself still staring into space.

"Maybe I should go look for him" the blond thought. He turned his head to the side.

"But he left to get away from me right un?"

"Maybe he just-"

"What if-"

"He probably-"

"Ughh!"

"I should just go see what he's doing un" the blond got off the bed and patted his cloak to rid of the wrinkles. He also fixed his hair and walked out the room.

He soon heard voices down the hall.

"Is it really her?"

"Yes"

"Huh?" The blond went to where the sound was. He turned the corner of the hall and saw Kabuto, Obito, and some women he never seen before. Deidara stood there in the shadows. Obito failed to noticed the man but Kabuto saw him but chose to ignore the blond man.

"Rin..." Obito spoke with sincerity as he walked closer to the brunette.

'He's being so... nice to her un, he really does...'

"W-Who are you" Rin spoke nervously staring at the mask man in front of her.

Obito saw one characteristic that stood out. Her sclera was black.

"Kabuto tell me why her sclera is black" the Uchiha called out to Kabuto.

"As you know, she was dead and I revived her..."

"Go on..."

"One side effect of Resurrection is the sclera turning Black" Kabuto explained.

"Hn, now I need to talk to Rin...alone..."Obito warned eyeing Kabuto.

"As you wish, Madara-sama" Kabuto walked to the corner of the wall and paused for a second.

"If your going to spy on them, I suggest hiding you chakra, Deidara-kun" Kabuto smiled and walked past him.

'Shit! I forgot' the Iwa nin quickly concealed his chakra. The blond hid by the corner watching them.

"Rin do you remember me" Obito's voice soften and he removed his mask. The brunette stared at his face looking for anything to remember.

Scars roamed his right side of his face. His spiky hair falling on his forehead.

'He looks like Obito but he died... didn't he...' Rin thought.

"O...Obito" she asked. The Uchiha smiled at her as he stared at her and at her correct answer. He brought he hand to he face and placed it on her cheek .

"Hi Rin" Obito's voice was softer and less menacing.

Deidara stood in the corner, half his face poping out to watch the scene in front of him. The blond felt both anger and sadness. Anger because he was treating this girl so nice and gentle. Sadness because he wouldn't do that to him. Deidara gripped the wall feeling both emotions tackling his heart.

"It is you Obito" Rin stared at he as he moved closer to her, his taller figure looking down on her, Rin smiled at him.

"Yes it me, I'm so glad to see you" Obito spoke.

"How did you survive, why didn't you come back to Konoha"Rin ask him.

"I did but when I came back... I saw you die...because of... Kakashi"The Uchiha spoke the last part with anger, he turned his head to the side to subside his anger. The brunette put a hand on the man's face and made him look at her.

"I'm so sorry Obito, it my fault." Rin admited.

"What do you mean, Rin" Obito asked with a sincere look on his face.

"I asked Kakashi to kill me, to protect the village,but he refused so I intercepted his attack and it struck me" Rin confessed looking sad.

Obito really had nothing to say about that, he was in complete surprise.

Deidara was also shocked by this confession. He continued to watch the two.

"Rin, I wanted to tell you something but I never had the chance before this" Obito changed the subject and spoke.

A silent gasp came from Deidara as he heard those words. He knew exactly what he was going to say and he didn't want to hear it, at least to someone else.

He wanted to leave to avoid hearing something that will break his heart. But he feet seemed to have a mind of its own, disobeying his commands.

"What do you want to say Obito"the brunette asked curious to know.

"I love you" Obito breath hoping for a good reaction.

A silent tear cascaded its way down Deidara's soft porcelain skin. His eye wide open watching this, it was the same as to torture to him.

The blond ninja saw as their faces started moving closer. Deidara eye widened more as he saw them leaning in for a kiss.

'No,No,NO!' The Iwa nin was yelling in his mind. He saw as they were getting closer and closer.

Deidara slammed his eyes shut and yelled.

"**NOOO!**"

Both the Konoha ninja heads backed up and their heads shot to where the yell was emitted.

"Deidara...what are-" the blond ran off before he could finish sentence.

The blond ran though out the corridors trying to hide. He picked a random door and ran in,heavily concealing his chakra. Deidara sat in dark end of the corner, holding his knees to his face like a child. His hair fell over his face and cried silent tears and soft whimpers.

The blond could hear footsteps outside his door and concealed his chakra as much as he could. The footsteps left and Deidara assumed that it was just another ninja.

But suddenly a vortex erupted from the air and Obito appeared with his mask on and yet again concealing his face. Deidara looked up and stared at him, afraid of what to come.

"Deidara,why were you watching us..." The Uchiha ask looking down on him.

~＿φ(￣ー￣ ) to be continued~

Please review and here's some words you probably didn't know:

**sclera**-white part of eye

also sorry for shortness, but I really wanted to end it there.

That's all folks

~Lovey


	4. Chapter 4: Is it love?

A/N it's been a while cuz I've been busy being a Yaoi fangirl for the past few days. Also...

**Disclaimer**:She doesn't own Naruto YOU heathens

Author- arigato(thank you) Hidan-kun

Hidan- no prob

Warning-Meanie words, other stuff,

Also thanks for the reviews!

**/_^\~begin~~~~ **

"Why were you looking at us..." Obito asked staring at the blond who didn't dare to look up,his head turned to the right. A light flush on his pale cheeks.

'What do I tell him?! I can't exactly tell him it's because I love him un!' The blond continued to tried to think of excuses but nothing came to mind.

Obito had small patience when it came to stalling or stupidity and was losing patience. The Uchiha lowered his eye and spoke.

"Do make it happen again!" He stormed out the room not waiting for explanation, let alone a reaction to him leaving. Deidara sighed as he was saved from his answer. The Iwa nin stood up and laid on the bed to sleep hoping that will calm his nerves. He shut his eyes and drifted off to slumber.

Obito stormed the halls to his room. He barged the door open and slammed it shut. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He felt like he was making a bigger deal then it really was.

Nevertheless, on the other hand what Deidara did was uncalled for.

'Why did he do that...' He asked himself.

'I never gave him a chance to explain himself,...was it because of what... I was going to hear' The Uchiha immediately took back his thoughts.

'That's absurd! What could he possible say!' He reasoned himself. He sighed once again and rubbed his forehead as he sat on his seat.

"I am thinking too much" He said out loud this time. He noticed that he bed was messed up a bit.

'Was he laying on my bed...'

A knock came upon his wooden door.

"Come in"

A brunette entered into his room and spoke. "Obito, is everything alright" Rin asked timidly. He stood up,surpassing her height to talk to her in a mannerly way.

"It's nothing, but please do excuse me from leaving suddenly." Obito asked motioning if she wanted to sit down. She agreed on his offer and sat down on the chair.

As they talked Obito felt as if he was speaking to a stranger. It didn't feel like Rin was here and talking to him. Their speaking was that of a conversation that you will have with a distance friend. Not someone you had been close friends with, loved and been through thin and thick.

No one had said anything, and tension grew in the air. Obito looked though his eye hole and studied Rin's actions and movement. She wasn't smiling like she always used to, she seemed to have a lost look on her face. If Obito didn't have the mask she would have noticed him staring at her, but could feel his eyes on her.

"Rin,there's something I want to talk about..." The Uchiha finally broke the ice and spoke again. 'This is _still_ Rin, and I love her''

"I told you that I love you, how do feel about me..." He asked waiting for a reaction. Rin said nothing for a second but then spoke.

"Obito, you have always been so nice to me and thinking of others. You have always been the underdog and second best to Kakashi. But even if everything was against you, you still fought to be the best and show me how great you can be... and you won my heart' Rin smiled as she finished her words. Hoping she gave what Obito wanted to hear.

Obito took off his mask and gave a big grin on his face, something that he hasn't done since he was child. His smile left his face as he looked at her face and stared. They both stared leaning in. Soon both lips met and they held on to each other. Soon their small kiss turned into a passionate act of love. Obito picked up Rin's small stature and laid her on his bed with him on top of her; their lips never separating.

They soon stopped their kiss to breath. They stared at each other and they kissed again and Obito sneaked his tongue in her mouth and began to play her tongue and exploring her mouth. They continued to make out until their need for air was immediate. Then kissed again.

In the room Deidara was inside, the said blond had slept for ten minutes but woke up. Deidara tried to fall back asleep but tossed and turned and something bugged him.

'Maybe I should have told him something at least, but what can I tell him un.' The blond began to wonder what the Uchiha was doing at this very moment.

"He probably just laying around, doing something with a scroll" the blond spoke but went back to thinking.

'I wonder if still mad at me hmm' the blond sat up, getting tired of laying down. The missing nin pushed his hair back for a second as it fell back down. He sighed and walked out the room. He began to walk around, not caring where he was going. The base confused him and it was like a maze. He was lost and tried some doors but found them to be locked. Instead of wondering around more he decided to sense where Obito's chakra was located.

He had found Obito's but also found Rin's and they were very close together.

Deidara's eye widen as he thought. 'Is he trying to kiss her again?! Oh no un' he ran to where the chakras where sensed and placed his hand on the door knob but was stopped but an unruly sound emitting from the room.

'What, was that un?'

He pressed his ear against the door to hear more clearly. It was a moan,it was female and sounded like Rin.

"Ohh,mmm" Deidara's eye widen again at these noises. 'What...what they doing un?!' He asked himself that, even though he fully knew. He cracked the door open, actually surprised it was open. They were...

'I can't believe it un...why? why does he love her...so much to do this'

Obito was having sex with her... It wasn't mean and harsh, but romantic and loving. Deidara quietly shut the door. His head was lowered and he cried immensely but it wasn't loud. He was letting them fall as he tried stop but keep failing. He felt himself die a little inside. He keep hearing them and wanted to run away.

He did run to go outside, but yet again couldn't find an exit.

'If I can't find an exit, I'll make one! un' he keep running, the tears falling off his face and falling behind him as he ran. He saw light and found and exit.

'Yes!un'

He jammed his hand in his pouches and grabbed some clay and make a clay bird. The blond then enlarged it and jumped upon it. Here truly he can be alone. He laid down on the bird, on his back staring at the baby blue sky.

He felt mad, his sorrow melted into pure rage. He grabbed his clay and making into his sculptures and tossed them.

With his proper hand sigh he yelled"Katsu!" A explosion erupted from all bombs he threw. He continued to throw bombs leaving scars upon the land.

Obito and Rin were resting on the bed tired. She sat up grabbing her clothes and putting it on. The Uchiha saw her do this and questioned her.

"What are you doing Rin"

"I need to go, Kabuto called me."and with that she left. He questioned himself why he stop her but shrugged instead.

'That reminds me I need to check up on the rest of the Akatsuki, so I'll get Deidara and go' he thought and arranged. He put on his clothes and grabbed extra then walked to a near shower.

When he finished his list he went searching for Deidara. He went straight to the room where he last saw him but didn't find him. To find him quicker he searched for his chakra signature but didn't find it anywhere in the base.

"Where is that boy" he asked himself heading outside. He saw smoke about 10 kilometers north and headed there. When he was getting close an explosion went off in the sky followed by three more. He quickly got on guard, to make sure it wasn't an enemy. He looked up to the sky and saw a bleach white bird and knew it was Deidara.

He called out to him to get his intentions. Deidara saw him and purposely threw clay bombs at him. Obito saw this an jumped out of harms way. The masked man lowered his eye and thought.

'What the hell is wrong with him'

He saw that Deidara was flying down and when his bird touched the ground, Deidara jumped off.

"Why the hell did you purposely try to bomb me." He snarled staring at shorter man who had a mad look on his face.

"Why, you don't like bangs! Or do you just like giving them! un" The blond said with much sarcasm. The Uchiha grew very furious at this comment. "Why are you always eavesdropping on me!" He argued back at Deidara.

"I was lost! You dipshit, I could hear all of the Bitch's moans" Obito lost it when he insulted Rin and grabbed his neck,pulling him off the ground and started choking him.

"You...know...what" Deidada said between chokes.

"She doesn't... even love...you!" The blond could feel the air disappearing his lips, but weirdly the Uchiha's grip losened. The blond took up as much air as he could before he tighten his grip again.

"Is it... that obvious..."

**~To be continued~**

A/N- just to say I don't really ship RinxObito but I do respect it. Just to say this will be first and last lemon between Obito and Rin. I know it's a TobiDei story but I needed to add it.

I didn't really make it graphic nor did I want it graphic.

I hoped you liked it!

**Please Review**


End file.
